Não Solta Da Minha Mão
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Quando a mente relaxa, pode abrir uma porta pro coração? RavCy lovefic.


**Eu sei, eu sei... O que essa fdoida tá fazendo fora da sessão de ANIMES?!**

**O que posso dizer? Eu me apaixonei por eles! Por ela então! Não, eu tinha que fazer isso! Eu tinha que escrever nem que fosse uma linha degenerada.**

**E pior, cansei de ler historinhas sobre Ravena e Mutano. Ok, ele é cute e engraçadinho. Mas acho que a Ravena se identifica - e _confia _- muito mais no mocinho metálico.**

**Talvez eu esteja errada. Como quase sempre estou.**

**Mas fazer o quê? **

**Eu simplesmente adoro casais esqusitos.**

**Principalmente quando eu vejo uma menina gótica com um carinha tão simpático e tranquilo...**

**Né, Koibito?**

**Enjoy, minna!**

**Ja ne**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Não Solta Da Minha Mão**

**Capítulo 1**

-Eu não vou vestir isso.

A voz rouca da Teen Titan soou através da porta pela vigésima vez naquela tarde. Os meninos já esperavam impacientes na sala de jogos. Tudo estava pronto, mas Estelar estava decidida a mudar um pequeno detalhe antes de seguirem em frente.

-Mas boa amiga Ravena, você não pode ir assim!

-E por quê não?

Ravena resmungou, fitando novamente sua amiga alienígena.

-Ora, porquê! Porque está um sol radiante lá fora, os pássaros cantam alegremente, o verde das árvores está mais vivo e...

-E o que isso tem a haver com a minha capa?

Estelar cessou seu delírio por um instante, notando o tom impaciente na voz da amiga.

-Hun... - ela pareceu pensar alguns momentos, até saltar num novo sorriso. - Ora! Porque certamente você vai passar muito calor dentro do carro se resolver ir assim.

-Calor?

A princesa tameraniana podia jurar que viu os olhos de Ravena se arregalarem por um instante, embora conservasse seu semblante sério e quieto. Continuou.

-Sim! Vamos fazer uma longa viagem de carro, e nesse dia de sol tão radiante, a capa de seu uniforme não seria de forma alguma apropriada!

-E o que seria apropriado então?

Estelar quase soltou um grito, quase viu que finalmente todo seu esforço conseguiria provocar alguma mudança.

-Bem, como estamos saindo de férias de uma semana dessa vida agitada de heróis, decidimos que todos iriam buscar usar roupas mais comuns... Eu acho que tenho algumas peças aqui que iriam cair muito bem em você, como meu...

-Não, obrigado.

A boca de Estelar caiu enquanto ainda falava, pasma.

-Mas... amiga Ravena...

A menina gótica já ia se dirigindo para seu próprio quarto, quando parou à porta.

-Eu... tenho minhas próprias roupas comuns.

-Você tem?

Estelar quase engasgou com suas próprias palavras. Ravena? Roupas... normais?

-É, eu tenho.

Sua mente já fantasia vestidinhos coloridos cheios de flores na pobre menina pálida, quando seu devaneio foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se fechando.

-Ah! Eu não agüento mais!

-Calma, Mutano. Daqui a pouco elas descem.

-Mas elas estão demorando demais!!!!

O jovenzinho verde se rolava no chão, desesperado. Já havia se transformado até em estrela do mar, tamanha sua ansiedade. Como Cyborg e Robin conseguiam ficar ali, parados, encostados no carro esperando aquelas duas lesmas terminarem de se aprontar para a viagem?! Era um absurdo! Soltou mais um grito, os dedos prestes a arrancar os cabelos.

-Mutano tem razão, elas estão demorando demais.

-Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa, Robin?

Robin permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Cyborg ainda encerava o carro. De repente um leve clicar de porta e a resposta de Robin atravessou os ouvidos dos amigos.

-Aconteceu sim, eu acho...

As duas meninas passaram pelos olhos arregalados dos colegas, enquanto guardavam suas bagagens no porta-malas.

-Antes que digam qualquer coisa; eu não suporto calor.

Ninguém ousava dizer nada, a não ser Mutano, que logo soltou uma pequena risada. Afinal, a Senhorita Sou-Um-Buraco-Negro-Por-Favor-Não-Olhem vestida com shorts e blusinha regata não era uma visão que se tem todos os dias.

Ela virou para o garoto verde com o habitual olhar inexpressivo, que sempre, sempre, acabava assustando o pobrezinho.

-Ah, qualé, Rae! Eu só... er...

-Você está tão radiante!

Mutano soltou o ar com força, intimamente agradecendo a inocência de Estelar.

-Hun, o que tem de tão estranho em mim, afinal?

Todos viraram os olhos, como se evitassem encarar a rouquidão seca da voz da menina. Então Robin soltou um leve pigarro, e se adiantou.

-Não há nada de estranho com você, Ravena.

-Sim, minha boa amiga! Você está perfeitamente bem!

-Só tirando o fato de que você está de shorts.

Estelar, Robin e Mutano olharam atônitos para Cyborg, que guardava tranqüilamente sua flanela dentro do capô.

-Você também está.

Os olhos dos três espectadores saltaram, sem reação. Esperavam, no mínimo, um olhar fuzilante de Ravena, uma ameaça interdimensional, ou, no mais comum dos casos, aquele silêncio fúnebre de sua parte e a decisão de não ir mais à viagem.

Mas ao contrário, Ravena apenas continuou a fitar com olhar de estranheza o companheiro andróide, o deixando até certo ponto bastante envergonhado.

-Ora! O que você queria?! Que eu usasse saias! - ele virou o rosto, corado - E você Mutano! Pode tirar esse rabinho do banco da frente!

Mutano soltou um latido, voltando à sua forma original. Ele olhou para dentro do carro, Robin e Estelar já haviam sentado no banco de trás, e se entretiam entre risinhos bobos e piadas da sua cara. Bufou, indo se sentar no banco da frente, quando deu de cara com uma Ravena bastante séria.

-Eu gostaria de entrar.

-Ah, me desculpe...

Ele se levantou, quando um novo grito pareceu lhe arrebentar os ouvidos.

-Eu já disse, Mutano! Tira esse rabinho do meu banco da frente! Toda vez que você senta aí você aperta botão que não deve!

-Mas Cyborg...!

-Ei, Robin, vem logo!

Os dois se viraram para trás, dando de cara com um Robin completamente vermelho e uma Estelar muito sorridente.

-Bem... eu... já sentei...

Mutano sorriu, triunfante, diante do queixo caído de Cyborg.

-Tudo bem, eu vou na frente.

Mutano se virou, espantado, para a dona daquela voz ríspida que lhe tirava toda graça da viagem. Mas, bem, não seria ele que iria contrariar aqueles olhos violetas.

-Droga.

Sentou-se, acanhado como um gato, no banco de trás.

-Ei, obrigado, Ravena.

-De nada... Senhor-Eu-Uso-Calção.

E depois disso, ninguém parou de rir da cara vermelha do andróide durante toda a viagem.

Capítulo 2

Sol. Um céu azul claro e limpo, de poucas e claras nuvens. Um leve vento batendo em seu rosto, enquanto a estrada se deita à sua frente, infinita. Tanta paz. Serenidade. E uma insistente vontade de deixar saltar seu estômago pela boca...

-Ravena, você está bem?

Ela levanta os olhos, procurando por um instante o dono da voz. Ele dirigia, os olhos ainda presos na estrada, vez ou outra lhe dirigindo uma olhadela de soslaio, esperando sua resposta.

-Não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem.

Ela voltou a se recostar no banco. Atrás, um simpático cãozinho verde cochilava encostado à janela. Estelar também caíra no sono, sobre o ombro de Robin, que a velava intensamente.

Tentou respirar fundo, buscando apaziguar um pouco seu mal-estar.

-Abra essa gaveta aí do seu lado. Tem uma garrafa d'água. Beba, e vai se sentir melhor.

Ele ainda mantinha os olhos na pista enquanto se dirigia a ela. Como podia sequer notar o quanto estava passando mal? Ela não buscou muito saber, abriu a gaveta para logo beber um pouco de água fresca.

-Obrigada. - murmurou, logo após um longo gole. Parecia mesmo ajudar.

-Tudo bem.

Ela deu outro gole, voltando a cabeça para a janela. O ar vinha quente sobre seu rosto, incitando ainda mais sua náusea. Ela fechou os olhos, buscando se concentrar. Como odiava calor!

-Encoste um pouco. Vou ligar o ar condicionado.

Ela apertou a garrafa de água entre os dedos, vendo o vidro da janela se levantar.

-Eu já disse que estou bem.

-Claro, e daqui a pouco surge um monstro na estrada dizendo o contrário.

(Vide Episódio "Fear Itself")

Ravena apertou os olhos contra a estrada, contrariada.

Então ouviu a forte respiração de Cyborg se acalmar, e se transformar em quase um riso.

-Olhe, está um calor infernal, você está passando mal bem do meu lado e quer que eu não perceba? Eu vou fechar os vidros e ligar o ar. O carro fica mais fresquinho, você passa menos mal e todos seguimos felizes na nossa viagem. Que acha?

-Acho... que tudo bem... então...

Ela se virou de volta para estrada, tomando outro gole d'água. Um ar mais fresco agora lhe batia o rosto, não tão refrescante mas, pelo menos, bem menos mortificante que o exterior. Ela deitou a cabeça no banco, se sentindo acuada demais para se virar.

Odiava ser qualquer tipo de problema ou atraso para seus amigos.

Como podia esperar que, logo ela, filha do maior demônio dos Infernos, passasse mal de calor numa viagem na Terra?

-Obrigada, Cyborg.

Não tinha mais o que dizer. Estava sinceramente envergonhada.

Através do vidro ela viu um largo sorriso no rosto do andróide.

-Não há de quê, Rae.

Ela sorriu, bem de leve, mantendo os olhos presos ora na estrada, pra no rosto compenetrado do colega que dirigia ao seu lado.

E assim, sem perceber, adormeceu.

* * *

Ps.: O nome da fic vem de umamúsica dos Los Hermanos, "De Onde VemA Calma". Linda, linda.

"De onde vem o jeito

tão sem defeito

que esse rapaz consegue fingir?

Olha esse sorriso

tão indeciso

tá se exibindo pra solidão!

Não vão embora daqui

Eu sou o que vocês são...

Não solta da minha mão...

Não solta da minha mão."

So just Raven.

Linda, linda...


End file.
